TMNT 2012 Q&A
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Title says it all! This is a show of sorts that is based on questions and dares that you, the people, give me through PM or the review box! This story is officially over so I can concentrate on other stories, but you can still read it! Thanks for understanding! Rated T for language, 2k12'verse.
1. Intro

TMNT LLII: Hi, peoples! This is the second take on the Q & A that someone tried to shut down. I mean it worked, but who cares what that idiot thinks? Today with me, I have Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie from 2012. If you have a question/dare about another character, I can bring them in with a snap of my fingers. See? *snaps*

Suddenly, 2k12 April appears. She looks around and sees the guys.

April: Um, where are we? *sees me* Who the heck are you?! *starts to draw tessen*

TMNT LLII: *puts hands up* Easy there, April. This is just a Q & A. And dares, if people feel like it. *snaps, and April disappears* I can snap to make anything happen, actually. OK, guys! If you review for this story, it has to be about the 2k12 turtles. I'll post another story so that you can ask about the 2k3 turtles later. I won't post another chapter until I get 5 questions, even if they're all from 1 or 2 people. 'Till then! And tell me if you want me to use the old dares and the chapter that I'd already posted!

All of the turtles wave to where I'm facing, even though they can't see the readers.

TMNT LLII: Also, I will be posting my poll One-Shot soon! BYE!


	2. Episode 1

TMNT LLII: Hi, peoples! I can't believe that I actually got more than 5 questions/ dares! I am SO HAPPY! *turns to Turtles* Aren't you guys happy?!

All of the Turtles still have no idea what was going on, but nod hesitantly.

TMNT LLII: Good enough! Now, guys, I just want to warn you that a few of you got dared. Now, let's get started! *snaps*

Suddenly, a username lights up (with a beep) on the TV that none of the turtles had realized was there, causing Mikey to jump into Raph's arms.

Mikey: AHHHH! OOF! *rubs his 'cute little turtle ass,' as he puts it, after Raph drops him*

TMNT LLII: *rolls eyes* C'mon, guys, you're ninjas! You should've at least seen the TV! *sighs and turns to TV*

The name was Faith. TMNT LLII gasps and claps, jumping up and down.

TMNT LLII: Faith! She's my #1 reviewer! OK, let's see what she has in store for you guys! Dares first!

All of the Turtles groan, but look up at the screen.

More words pop up on the TV screen. I dare Mikey to not pull pranks for a whole day.

Mikey: *gasps* No! I can't! I never have, and never will! *crosses arm*

Leo walks up to him and puts an arm around his shoulders.

Leo: It's fine! I remember one time when we were kids and we were playing Truth or Dare, and Donnie made you do the exact same thing.

TMNT LLII: *snaps fingers, and video feed of the Lair appears on screen* Well, I got that day on record! Don't ask me how, but I did! Let's just watch that instead.

Mikey sighs quietly in relief and starts watching...

Mikey is banging his head on the ground, and Raph is watching, enjoying himself fully, from a corner where Mikey couldn't see him.

"Can't... UGH!... DO IT! I need to prank someone!"

Leo walks in and rolls his eyes. "You'll be fine, Mikey!" his little turtle voice says. "It's only a day! You'll make it!"

Mikey looks up at him. "But I live off of pranks!"

Raph suddenly strolls in casually. "I know what'll make the day seem shorter!

Mikey immediately lights up. "Really!? What is it! Wait, don't tell me, just do it!"

Raph smiles like a shark, cracks his knuckles, and knocks Mikey out in one punch.

Leo gasps and glares at Raph. "WHY on EARTH would you do THAT?!" he demanded.

Raph shrugs. "It'll make the day shorter for all of us. Just sayin'."

Mikey glares at Raph, still remembering that incident. TMNT LLII starts laughing so hard, she falls over.

TMNT LLII: Oh, oh! Oh, my gosh, I love that! OK, next dare.

Words pop on the screen again. I dare Raph to control his temper for a week.

Raph: WHAT?! Damn you, Faith!

TMNT LLII growls, stomps up to Raph, and smacks him in the face.

TMNT LLII: NEVER TALK TO HER THAT WAY! IF YOU DO, YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO THINK!

Raph: *growls* You don't scare me! *starts to jump her*

Leo appeared and went in between them.

Leo: Both of you, stop! Raph, it was just a dare. And, as I recall, you can't get mad. So how about we just do what she says for now.

TMNT LLII chuckles behind her hand as she slips out from in between the bickering brothers.

TMNT LLII: Well, since I'm not going to wait a whole week for this, I am just going to go to Faith's questions.

The words on the screen changed. Leo, how would you and the others cope if Splinter permanently died?

TMNT LLII: *covers mouth to keep from spoiling*

Leo: *sighs* Well, Faith, I don't know if we'd be able to. I'd probably just meditate constantly in the dojo or my room, Donnie would lock himself in his lab, Mikey would lose his laughter and Raph would go out knocking out gangs members until he found the guys who killed Splinter or got himself killed.

TMNT LLII nods sadly, then perks up as if nothing happened.

TMNT LLII: OK, next question!

Donatello, how are you able to find out how alien technology works?

Donnie: Well, I don't honestly know, Faith. I just inspect it, study it, look at past knowledge, and poof! I'm already half done with finding out what it does!

TMNT LLII: Very good, Donnie. Next question!

April, how did it feel to overcome the influence of the alien crystal you had? And how did it feel when Splinter named you a real female ninja?

TMNT LLII snaps her fingers and April appears; Donnie then repeats the questions.

April: *shudders at thought of the crystal* I felt proud of myself, because I was able to overcome the powerful influence of the first evolved (Is that what it said?) aliens! And when Splinter named me Kunoichi, I was so happy I thought I was gonna cry. I didn't, obviously, but it was just so cool!

TMNT LLII: Thank you, Faith! Bye April! *snaps and April disappears* Now it's time for Smokescreen-ninja's questions and dares!

Username pops up on screen, and then a question pops up.

Mikey, if your pizza was about to be ruined, but a brother was dying, what would you do? Save the pizza or the brother?

Mikey: *gasps* Definitely save the brother! Unless it's jalapeno, jelly bean, and anchovy... Mmmmm...

TMNT LLII: *rolls eyes* Great bro you have there, guys. Aaaaaaaaaanywhoooo, next question!

Raph: *growls* Will you stop saying 'NEXT QUESTION'?! It's fucking annoying!

TMNT LLII: *GASPS* How dare you! You have no right to insult me! Or curse! At least not that bad! Now shut the hell up before I rip you in half! And you're not allowed to get mad, so why don't you just sit down and listen to the questions!

All of the turtles look around and see 5 chairs and an extra for guests that they hadn't seen before. Mikey immediately sits down in the orange one and Donnie sat in the purple one. Raph growls and sits in his own red one. Leo smiles at the peace and sits in the blue one. TMNT LLII sits on the green one; the guest one is blueish-green.

The next question pops up on the screen.

Leo, how would you react if Mikey were the leader in another world?

Leo: *draws in sharp breath* Well, if I weren't having a mental breakdown, I would be fine with it as long as they don't make their way into this universe.

Mikey: HEY!

Raph: You're surprised?

Mikey crosses his arms and pouts as the next question goes on the screen.

Donnie, what would you do if you can't save Leo and Raph, but could save Mikey?

Donnie: *sighs* Um, I would definitely save Mikey if I could. If I couldn't get to Raph and Leo, then they probably went into battle even though they knew they wouldn't make it, and I wouldn't let their sacrifice go to waste. *pats Mikey on head gently*

TMNT LLII: Very nice, Donnie! Next question!

Raph, if Mikey were killed, would you go insane due to madness, because of crazy revenge, or move on for the sake of your little brother's last wish?

Raph: Look at this kid. Does he look like the kind of guy who would want bloody revenge? I'd probably need Leo to restrain me for a few weeks, but I'd move on.

TMNT LLII: Yes, that is very kind for a hothead like yourself. ON TO THE DARE!

Raph, I dare you to burn Mikey's comic books in a dress with him watching.

Raph: WHAT?! I'M NOT THAT CRUEL! Actually, yes I am, but I don't want to wear a dress.

TMNT LLII: TOO BAD! YOU MUST DO IT! *snaps, and Raph is in a dress with comic books in front of him*

All Turtles: How the heck did you do that?

TMNT LLII: Wow, you need to learn how to listen. I can do whatever I want just by snapping. See?

TMNT LLII snaps, and a match appears in Raph's hand. Raph is still looking down in shock at his dress.

TMNT LLII: *sighs in frustration* Do I need to LIGHT it for you?

Raph sighs and lights the match on the wall. Leo pushes Mikey so that he can see.

Raph smiles like a shark and lights the comics on fire.

Mikey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY, SMOKESCREEN-NINJA, WHY?!

TMNT LLII: Oh, shush, Mikey. Their profile pic is a picture of you!

Mikey: *immediately brightens* REALLY!? Thanks, Smokescreen-ninja!

Raph rolls his eyes and takes the dress off, then burns it.

Raph: What's next?

TMNT LLII: Next is the first Guest that reviewed. They only had one dare.

I dare Leo, Raph, Donnie, April, Splinter, Karai and Shinigami to watch Mr. X's Xtreme Skate to the Death Death-A-Thon 5000 on screen.

Mikey hides his head in his hands as TMNT LLII snaps and everyone appears, including Casey because she wants to torture him, too. She then pouts a bunch of other chairs for them to sit in.

All of the guests look around in confusion, but April explains what is happening. Once they're all settled in, April turns to TMNT LLII.

April: Why are we here? Did we all get dared?

TMNT LLII: Well, technically, yes. But you're just watching Mikey in Mr. X's Xtreme Skate to the Death Death-A-Thon 5000. That's what he did when he was with Mondo Gecko and Casey.

Casey buries his head in his hands next to Mikey, who is looking up for some kind of divine help.

As they watch the video, which TMNT LLII somehow got a hold of, Raph occasionally needs Leo to restrain from kicking the screen and Mikey AND Casey. At one point, Leo had to flat-out tackle Raph and watch the video from the floor.

When it was over, everyone was looking at Casey and Mikey as if they were crazy.

Leo: Mikey-

Mikey: Nuh-uh! I ain't gettin' in trouble for that! I was forced to do it by Fishface! OK! Next dare, please, dudette!

TMNT LLII snaps, and everyone but the turtles disappear.

TMNT LLII: Guest #2! They also only have one dare!

I dare Casey Jones to run around New York City naked without his underwear (while the others watch it on screen) and he got to do it.

TMNT LLII: *thinking* Yes! Casey gets tortured! *out loud* I'll bring Casey! *snaps*

Casey appears, and Raph fills him in on the dare.

Casey: WHAT!

TMNT LLII: *chuckling* I'll, uh, send you to Central Park so you can run around.

Leo: *widened eyes* Um, you realize there's a bunch of kids there, right?

TMNT LLII: Dammit. Fine. Um, how about the Statue of Liberty?

Mikey chuckles behind his hand. Before Casey can protest, TMNT LLII sends him to the Statue of Liberty, which happens to be very busy that day.

They then turn to watch it on screen with Casey's ass blurred out.

Leo struggles to contain his laughter, while his brothers and TMNT LLII fall on the floor from mirth, tears streaming down their faces as Casey runs around. But when 2 cops start chasing him, they are all started off again, including Leo.

After about 10 minutes of this, they all look back at the TV and see Casey scaring kids out of mirth, having lost the cops. Then a mom starts beating him with her purse.

TMNT LLII snaps, and Casey comes back fully clothed.

Casey: I hate this! F-

TMNT LLII: BYE! *snaps, and Casey disappears* Last one! It just came in about 20 minutes ago! Guest #3!

Bebop and Rocksteady, when you got mutated did it hurt?

TMNT LLII: *sighs miserably* I don't want to bring them here! They're too big! I'll call them on Skype! *dials a number on TV and Bebop answers*

Bebop: What you want, bitch? Rocksteady, c'mere! We us got a call!

TMNT LLII: First off, if you know what's good for you, don't call be a bitch. Second, Guest #3 wants to know if your mutation was painful.

Rocksteady: It hurted very much! There was da burnings and da itchings! I wanted ta just die!

TMNT LLII: Cool. Bye. *hangs up, then turns to the people* Well, that's it for the first episode of TMNT Q & A & D! I'm posting a list of rules that will count for both of my stories. UNTIL THEN! And pretend that each update is a day because of Raph's dare. BYE!


	3. Episode 2

TMNT LLII: Hi, peoples! I know it's only been a day - *gestures with eyes to turtles (Only one day difference to update, remember?)* but it feels like it's been so long! And that is because I had to update a ton of other stuff, but this is my main priority right now! So, guys, say hi to everyone!

All TMNT: Uh, hi.

TMNT LLII: Very good! First person!

 _Faith_

TMNT LLII: Yay! Let's see her first question!

 _Leo how did you feel when Splinter revealed the true reason he made you leader?_

Leo: Well, it was actually a big surprise. It had me a little discouraged at first, but then as time went on, I realized that the guys wouldn't be able to make the best leaders - no offense - and then when he said that from a young age I'd shown traits to be a leader, I finally accepted the fact that I was meant to be leader in the first place.

TMNT LLII: Very good! Next question!

 _April why do you think Splinter originally avoided you?_

TMNT LLII: I'll bring April in! *snaps, and April appears*

April: Hey, guys. What's-

TMNT LLII: Question. Why do you think Splinter originally avoided you?

April: Well, I wouldn't exactly call it 'avoiding' but I didn't really mind it because he was probably wary of me, being the first human he'd been acquainted with in 15 years.

TMNT LLII: Very good! Bye! *snaps* Next question!

 _Casey, did you ever get over your fear of rats?_

TMNT LLII: *groans lowly* Casey, coming up. *snaps*

Casey: Hey, dudes-

TMNT LLII: Hi. OK, did you ever get over your fear of rats?

Casey: No.

TMNT LLII: Cool! Bye! *snaps*

Raph crosses his arms and tries not to get angry at TMNT LLII

TMNT LLII: Next question!

 _Miwa, why didn't you stay at the Lair after discovering Splinter was your real father? And why did you try to seek revenge when your father gave you good advice? If you could go back would you do things differently?_

TMNT LLII: Karai! Here's a new one! *snaps*

Karai immediately takes out her tanto.

Karai: Where am I? *points blade at TMNT LLII's neck* Who are you? What are you doing to my brothers? How did I get here?

TMNT LLII: Hi to you, too. I'm TMNT LLII, I'm just delivering questions from the fans to these guys, and I snapped you here? You're only here because someone asked you a question.

Leo comes over and gets Karai off of TMNT LLII.

Leo: Alright, everybody, let's just take it easy here. Karai, she's fine, if not a bit sketchy... *remembers Lair footage*

TMNT LLII: *chuckles nervously* Anywho... Your question is why didn't you stay at the Lair after discovering Splinter was your real father? Why did you try to seek revenge after Splinter gave you good advice? And if you could go back, would you do things differently?

Karai: *sighs* My mind was clouded with revenge. I couldn't think straight. I would probably go back and stay at the Lair if I could, even if my whole snake thing is useful sometimes.

TMNT LLII: OK, then. Bye, and we'll see you later! *snaps and Karai disappears* Next question! Hmm, this has been pretty uneventful. Who wants to dance?

All TMNT: NO!

TMNT LLII: Fine, fine. Question for real now.

 _Tiger Claw, you have some principles; why do you continue to make bad choices?_

TMNT LLII: Aw, hell naw! I don't want TC here to- ah, who cares? He can't hurt us. *snaps*

Tiger Claw: *blinks and looks around, then at TMNT LLII* Cub, I demand you tell me why I am here!

TMNT LLII: Take it easy there, Tony. I just wanna ask you a question. *snaps behind back, causing the turtles to be hidden behind a green wall* Why do you continue to do bad things, even with your principles?

Tiger Claw: Well, my honor is to my master, the Shredder, as long as he is himself and not possessed by a dragon from underground. Shredder himself, though, is the one that pushes me to do 'bad things', as you call them.

TMNT LLII: *hums Bad Things to herself* OK, boo-bye! *snaps, and TC disappears; snaps again, and green wall disappears* OK, guys, you're welcome.

All TMNT: Thanks...

TMNT LLII: OK, these questions dares are from Faith, still, but they were in a different review, so... Yeah. This is a question - Donnie, get off your T-Phone!

Donnie: *smiles and nervously puts away phone* Sorry, I was just checking something.

TMNT LLII: OK... Question now.

 _Leo, why didn't you put Miwa somewhere that Splinter could find her when you went to the past?_

Raph: *growling and stomping toward TMNT LLII* Hey, now, don't go blaming him for that! It wasn't-

TMNT LLII: Raphael Kenji Hamato!

Raph: How the hell-?

TMNT LLII: I do my research. Now, nobody says that they're blaming him for anything, she's just asking him! And _you_ are not allowed to get mad, if you're smart enough to remember that. Now, Leo, would you please answer the question?

Leo: *blushing under all the attention* Well, honestly, I couldn't find her. I always had an eye out for her when we were running in the house and helping Splinter, but I couldn't find her. I don't think it would've been a good idea to alter the future like that, though, and I may not have done it even if I had seen her.

TMNT LLII: *turns to Raph, who still looked ready to strangle her* There, Mr. Grumpy. Now I'll go back to the dares, but I wanna get all her questions out of the way so we can get to the fun part; the dares! It's, like, 3 or 4 more questions from her. Next!

 _April do you think your mother is still alive somewhere?_

TMNT LLII: One April, coming up! *snaps, and April appears*

April: Is this another question?

TMNT LLII: Yeah. Do you think your mother is alive somewhere?

April: Yeah, I've thought it since I was old enough to understand that most kids have moms. It may just be optimistic thinking, but I really believe that she's out there somewhere.

TMNT LLII: Cool. I'm glad you're so optimistic, while I'm here always thinking that someone's trying to rape me in the school bathroom (O.o) Bye, April! *snaps* Next question, please!

 _Leo what would you do if you found out another version of you hurt his Splinter?_

Leo: *eyes narrow* (ง'̀-'́)ง I'd kill him, bring him back, make him apologize to his master, and then kill him again.

TMNT LLII: *bites lip to keep from more spoilers* Well, I wouldn't go that far.

Leo: Humph.

TMNT LLII: Next question!

 _Everyone how well have you really being taking Splinters death? I've lost both of my parents and I'm still having trouble coping, how do you do it?_

TMNT LLII: First off, Faith, I am so sorry! You'll pull through, I know it! Guys, why don't you answer this nice girl's question?

Leo: Well, it definitely hasn't been easy. There's a lot more weight on my shoulders, being Sensei and all.

Donnie: It's been awful. He was our father figure and role model for 16 years, and then to lose him to the Shredder, well...

Mikey: It was totally mean of Shred-Head to do that to Splinter while he wasn't suspecting! We were right there and we couldn't do anything!

Raph: I don't wanna talk about it.

TMNT LLII: _*Hello darkness, my old friend...*_ Let's um, go to the next question.

 _Miwa how did it feel when Shredder lost all feeling for you?_

TMNT LLII: One kunoichi, comin' right up. *snaps*

Karai: Oh, joy.

TMNT LLII: *glares* Can it. Faith wants to know how you felt when Shredder lost all feeling.

Karai: I didn't really care. He's a monster and I'm honestly surprised that he held any feeling for me before.

TMNT LLII: Thank you. *snaps* Next question.

 _Guys, do you think that Splinter's father is still alive?_

All: Hell, no.

Donnie: He was too old; he looked around 96, and since it's been 16 years, _and_ he was sick, I'd say he's long dead.

TMNT LLII: OK, then-

Raph: Dude, this is boring! I need a little action!

TMNT LLII: I don't give 2 shits! Maybe someone'll dare you- hmmm. *thinking face*

Raph: *takes a step back* Um, maybe not. How about the next question?

TMNT LLII: Nope! Faith's dares, and then the other 3 reviewers! Phew, today's gonna take a while. OK, here's her first dare!

 _I dare April and Karai to say something nice to each other._

Leo and Donnie: *smirk*

TMNT LLII: Oh, this outghta be good... *snaps*

April looks at Karai, and rolls her eyes.

Karai: Why is Freckle-face doing here?

April: What's this bitch doing here?

TMNT LLII: Ha, ha, get all your insults out now while you have the chance.

April: What?

Karai: Explain yourself, four-eyes!

TMNT LLII: *snaps, and Karai's mouth closes* Never, call a person with glasses four-eyes. I will pummel you so hard, you'll be shitting teeth. You both were dared to say something nice to each other. I'll make April go first.

Karai: *muffled protesting*

TMNT LLII: Easy, tattoo-face. You can say two things of you don't stop your little tantrum.

Karai froze like a statue.

TMNT LLII: That's exactly what I thought. Now, Ginger, say something nice to Karai here.

April: *sighs* You... Even though you make it look like you have no feelings, you are very squishy inside and you love everybody.

TMNT LLII: *snaps* Now, Karai-

Karai: A, how'd you know my make-up was tattooed on, B, I'm not good at compliments, kid.

TMNT LLII: OK, I like being called something that isn't a general name, so how about everyone calls me Shadow.

Everyone else: ...

TMNT LLII: Oh, just get on with it, Karai!

Karai: Alright, Ginger, you are optimistic, but not in the way that you believe that the world is sunshine and rainbows.

April: Aww. Like I said, squishy inside.

TMNT LLII: You guys are seriously gonna make me puke. Bye! *snaps*

Leo: Well, that was disappointing.

Donnie nods.

TMNT LLII: Oooookkay. Next dare!

 _I dare Casey to train a week with Leo._

Leo: *stars laughing* Oh, my God, that's actually happened! Casey lost a bet with Raph and I had to train him!

TMNT LLII: I have that on camera, don't ask how. I'll show a few minutes of each day, and then the last day's final reaction!

 _Day 1:_

 _"Leo, I don't understand why we can't just make Raph think that we're doing this! He won't know!"_

 _"Well, Jones, unlike you, I'm an honest person."_

 _"Excuse me? Casey Jones doesn't lie!"_

 _"..."_

 _"OK, maybe sometimes. But I don't really do ninja crap!"_

 _Leo took out a bokken and gave it to his brother's friend. "It's only a week. You'll survive. I've survived for 12 years of it. And I'm not even going as bad as Splinter did."_

 _Casey groaned._

 _"OK, here's a basic move. Put your foot out in front of you, and then kick, putting the bokken up in a defensive position." The blue-clad turtle demonstrated. Casey tried to mimic him, but he fell over in the effort. Leo hid his mouth behind his hand as he laughed._

 _Day 2:_

 _Casey came into the dojo with a pained expression from yesterday's harsh training. Leo chuckled and handed his brother's friend a tanto. "Weapon training."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"You wanna use my katanas already?"  
_

 _"NO!"_

 _"That's what I thought. Now, attack me."_

 _"Leo, I know I don't do this ninja stuff, but I don't think it'd be a good idea to attack you-"_

 _"ATTACK!"_

 _"OK, OK... Hi-yah!"_

 _The hockey player ran at his friend's brother, but blinked when the figure was suddenly gone. He heard a grunt from behind him and ducked just in time to dodge a hit to the head. Leo grunted in acknowledgement with a small smile. He attacked again and managed to hit Casey in the side. Casey grunted and held his side. Leo used this opportunity to kick the human down. Casey groaned as Leo smiled triumphantly._

 _Day 3:_

 _Casey was holding his back when he came into the dojo the next day. Leo rolled his eyes. "Y'know what? I'll just let you skip today."_

 _"Thanks, Leo..." Casey groaned as he walked out._

 _Day 4:_

 _Casey walked in, his posture fixed a bit, even if he was still hunched the smallest bit. Leo smiled a bit and handed his brother's friend a sai. "I'm not exactly familiar like I am with my katanas with the sais, so I'm helping myself just as much as I am you."_

 _Casey gave a fake smile. "OK."_

 _Leo started doing a simple kata he and his brothers had learned as children with the sai, and Casey tried to copy him, but Leo had to fix his posture a few times. Casey didn't look happy, but didn't protest, either._

 _Day 5:_

 _Casey walked into the dojo the next day and already had his hand out for the weapon Leo was going to give him. However, none came. "Um, Leo-"_

 _"No weapons today, Jones. Hand-to-hand."_

 _Casey smiled ad cracked his knuckles. "Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!"_

 _Leo out his fists out, reminding his brother's friend that he could kick as well. "Hajime!" the turtle yelled as he attacked. Casey dodged out of the way and kicked his friend's brother in his carapace from behind, causing the turtle to stumble a bit. He grunted as he spin-kicked, knocking the human to the floor. "This is getting too easy, Case."_

 _Day 6:_

 _"Tomorrow's your last day," Leo said as Casey literally crawled into the dojo, April having had to telekinetically carry him to the Lair. Leo rolled his eyes and helped his brother's friend up. Casey cracked his back and took out a hockey stick from heaven-knows-where._

 _Leo raised an eye-ridge as Casey smirked. "I pick the lesson today. You can use your stupid sword for all I care, but I'm using a hockey stick."_

 _Leo shrugged nonchalantly and took out his sword. "Very well, g_ _akusei (student)."_

 _Casey charged at Leo, who stood there with a nonchalantly. When Casey was no less than a foot from him, he put his katana in front of him horizontally, cutting the stick in half. The top half hit Leo harmlessly in the head, and Casey stopped in shock. Leo used the leverage to kick Casey across the room._

 _Day 7:_

 _"Last day," Leo said, rolling his eyes as Casey groaned with every step he took to walk into the dojo. "How about just a sparring match today?"_

 _"Good idea..."_

 _Leo handed his brother's friend a bokken and took one for himself. "Attack me, Jones. And don't try to protest this time."_

 _"Yep. Hi-yah!"_

 _Leo dodged out of the way of Casey's attack, and for 4 minutes was basically just running away from Casey's attacks, not even breaking a sweat. Casey, on the other hand, had stopped to take a breather, and Leo attacked him and pinned him down, smiling like a shark. Casey glared up at him. "I'm glad this is over."_

 _"Me, too."_

Everyone was cracking up by the end of the movie; Leo was surprisingly laughing the hardest.

TMNT LLII: Man, Leo, I knew you were a vigorous trainer, but not that bad!

Leo: Well, I hold many surprises, Shadow. Cool name, by the way.

TMNT LLII: Oh, that's not my real name. I just don't want anyone to know it. It's a little, um, unusual. Not that I don't like it, but, yeah. I will tell you his, though: If I were a guy, I'd be named Michael.

Raph: *chuckles* That's sad.

TMNT LLII: I will cut off your air supply. Don't you even think that I won't; you saw what I did to Karai back there.

Raph immediately shut his mouth.

TMNT LLII: That's what I thought. OK, last dare.

 _I dare Donnie to go a day without tech._

Donnie: No!

TMNT LLII: Yes! A solution to our little problem! Gimme the phone.

Donnie: No...

TMNT LLII: Now!

Donnie: No!

TMNT LLII: *snaps, and phone appears in her hand* Thank you so much for your cooperation. Leo, will you please take this and keep it safe?

Leo: Of course, Mich - er, Shadow.

TMNT LLII: *scowls, then shrugs* I knew that was coming. Here. Now, time for the next user.

 _Arachnide_ popped up on the screen.

TMNT LLII: Coo! Here's the first question.

 _Mikey, why are your mask tails short? Leo, Raph, and Donnie's are all equal length, but yours are very short. Why is that?_

Mikey: Um, well, I originally had long mask tails, longer than theirs, even. But my nunchucks kept getting caught in them, so I had to cut them. I originally tried to change my weapon, but eventually just went with it.

TMNT LLII: OK, next question.

 _Mikey, what did Bradford do to you the first time he captured you before your brothers came? You never said what happened and if it is something serious I want your brothers to know._

Mikey: Oh, my God! Bros, I swear all he did was trash-talk me and beat me up! Raph, don't gimme that face. I'm serious!

TMNT LLII: Guys, get away from him. The next question's here.

 _Master Splinter, what are your feelings toward Shredder? He used to be your best friend; you thought of him as your brother, and now he's your enemy. So, what do you feel towards him though it all?_

TMNT LLII: Here's Splinter! *snaps*

Splinter: Hello, my sons. Who is this young lady?

Leo: She's, well, we don't know her actual name, but she said to call her Shadow.

TMNT LLII: *goes up to Leo and whispers name in ear* *quietly* Don't tell anyone.

Leo: Sure. Anyway, Sensei, someone wanted to know what you feel towards Shredder, judging on the fact that he used to be your brother but is now your enemy.

Splinter: *sighs, ears folding down* I feel very mixed emotions. It hurt very much when he betrayed me, but I now feel much hate. He has hurt my family more than once, each time usually worst than the last.

Leo crosses his arms subconsciously.

Splinter: I have sworn to 'pay him back' for what he has done to us.

TMNT LLII: Thank you very much, honored Splinter! Bye!

Splinter: Goodbye, my friend. *disappears when TMNT LLII snaps*

TMNT LLII: This is the next question!

 _Mikey, is your biggest fear losing your brothers or is it for your brothers to hate you and kick you out from the lair? And why? Discuss it a bit with your brothers, please._

Mikey: My worst fear is-

Leo: US HATING HIM! It better be!

Raph: Yeah, seriously! We would never hate him!

Donnie: *going over possibilities* Yeah, it'd better be us hating him.

Mikey: Actually, guys, my biggest fear is losing you...

Leo, Raph, and Donnie: WHAT!

Mikey: If you guys hate me, that's OK, because then you'd kick me out of the Lair and you'd be happy.

Leo: But, Mikey, we'll never hate you.

Mikey: I'm really hoping that, and I'm willing to bet it's true, but if you did, you sure as hell are going to kick me out of the Lair, or I'll see myself out. I'll stay with April or something and you guys'll be happy.

Leo: Mikey... You know what? Fine Think that. I don't care. But just remember that we would never hate you. Shadow, can we d the next question?

TMNT LLII: ...Sure.

 _Mikey, if you had to choose between Renet and Shinigami as your love interest, who would you choose?_

Mikey: I'd probably pick Shinigami because she actually notices me.

TMNT LLII: *quietly* Thank you lord... *louder* Here's Arachnide's last question!

 _TMNT LLII, what's your favorite episode of TMNT?_

TMNT LLII: Oh, gosh, that's a hard one. I'd say either The Invasion, Broken Foot, or New Girl In Town. Or maybe Follow the Leader, or, um, Eyes of the Chimera, or The Fourfold Trap, or The Outlaw Armaggon! I love all of them! My mom seriously turns off the TV sometimes because I binge-watch them for hours on end!

All TMNT blink at her.

TMNT LLII: Uh, heh. Let us go to the next user!

 _Guest_

TMNT LLII: This person only has one dare.

 _I dare Casey Jones to get hit in the groin hard with a bowling ball. And I want to see_ _everyone's reactions._

TMNT LLII: Aw, hell yeah! I mean, let's bring everyone in. *snaps*

Raph glares at her as Splinter, April, Casey, Karai, Shinigami, The Mighty Mutanimals and the Foot Clan appear.

TMNT LLII: Hello, everybody! Today Casey will be hit in the groin with a bowling ball. Who volunteers to hit him with it?

Donnie, April, and all of the Foot Ninja raise hands. TMNT LLII makes sure to make it so the Foot can't attack anyone because their feet are stuck while she also raises her hand.

Casey: TRAITORS!

TMNT LLII: OK, I guess I'm technically not allowed to, so I'll let... Donnie do it. Hold your hand out. *snaps, and bowling ball on a stick appears in Donnie's hands* April, you can help if you want to.

April: Cool!

April and Donnie go up to Casey, and the male human tried to run away, but TMNT LLII snapped, freezing his feet in place like that of the Foot Ninjas'. Donnie and April smiled at each other, and, in perfect syncopation, hit Casey directly in the groin. TMNT LLII: snaps again, and Casey falls to his knees.

Casey: *groaning and holding groin* That was harsh...

TMNT LLII: Yep. And I'm fine with it. Raph, don't so much as try to hit me, or you're screwed. And, as I remember, you can't get mad.

Raph: *growls to himself and goes back to seat.

TMNT LLII: OK, let's look at reactions (BTW, pretend the Foot are human here)

Karai and Shinigami are trying ridiculously hard not to laugh, Splinter is cringing, Slash and Pete are laughing, Rockwell doesn't seem to care, Leatherhead is face-palming, and every Foot Ninja is laughing their head off. Leo has covered his eyes and Mikey's, and Raph, while still mad, is snickering. Donnie and April are laughing and high-fiving.

TMNT LLII: Well, there you have it! *snickers* That was very entertaining. But, I'm afraid you all have to leave. Bye! *snaps, and everyone but the TMNT disappear* OK, time to go to out next user! Last one!

TMNT LLII: OK! Here's out next dare!

 _SHRED HEAD! I DARE YOU TO (and you have to do it or I get to dress you up like a fairy princess) CALL YOURSELF A WEENIE!_

Leo: *puts arms around Mikey* Shredder isn't coming here, Shadow!

TMNT LLII: Uh, yeah. Duh. I'm gonna Skype him. *puts in a number into the TV*

The screen was blank for a few minutes, and while this was so, TMNT LLII turns to the guys.

TMNT LLII: Do you guys wanna hide or something?

Leo: Nah, I wanna see the look on his face when he finds out that he can't get us.

TMNT LLII: Cool. Just stand right here, and I want him to see you before me so I'll just stand here...

Shredder finally appears on the screen, and the first thing he sees is Leonardo and Raphael in front of the cowering Donatello and Michelangelo.

Shredder: Turtles! Why have you even thought of contacting me!?

Leo: Hello, Otoko no kara (shell of a man). I'd love to introduce you to out hostess, Shadow.

TMNT LLII: Hello, Shredder. I'd just like to say, first, that I hate you. Next, you have been dared to do something.

Shredder: *scoffs* I will not do anything that this young girl says.

TMNT LLII: Oh, believe me, you will. You have to call yourself a weenie.

Shredder: **_WHAT!_**

Leo: *stands in front of TMNT LLII* If you don't want to, she can dress you up as a fair princess instead.

Shredder: *growls* Like I would let a young child do such a thing.

TMNT LLII: Believe me, I can do it FROM HERE.

Shredder: I'd like to see you try to make me call myself that.

TMNT LLII: *smiles sadistically and snaps*

Shredder *suddenly in a fairy dress with his helmet off and eye make-up on* I'm a weenie... WHAT WITCHCRAFT IS THIS?!

TMNT LLII: My snapping powers. See? *snaps*

Shredder: I'm a weenie.

TMNT LLII: *chuckles*

Mikey, Donnie, and Raphael are on their shells in laughter, while Leo is leaning on TMNT LLII for support to keep from collapsing.

TMNT LLII: OK, Shred-head. I'll leave you to get out of those ridiculously tight clothes. Maybe next time you're dared you'll some here! Restrained, of course. *turns off camera and Skype* That was entertaining. OK, let's go to the next dare.

 _April! Donnie! Sing a romantic duet!_

Mikey and Raph start cracking up again, on their shells, while Leo bites his lip to restrain his own laughter.

Leo: I knew this was bound to happen!

Donnie: Shut it, you guys!

TMNT LLII: April! *snaps*

April: Hi, guys- what the heck is wrong with Donnie?

Leo: *trying not to laugh* You and Donnie - oh, my gosh- have to sing a romantic duet!

Leo finally loses it and joins his brothers on the floor laughing while TMNT LLII laughs a little bit.

TMNT LLII: I know a few. I think there's YouTube on here. I love this song!

April: I'm not a good singer.

TMNT LLII: Me, neither. I still do it.

Donnie: I won't do it.

TMNT LLII: *smiles* Then I'll make you! *snaps*

Donnie: Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

April: You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop

Donnie and April: So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

Donnie: So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
Donnie and April: We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

TMNT LLII, Leo, Raph, and Mikey are on the ground laughing their asses off. Donnie and April are blushing madly and April goes up to Donnie's face and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing both of their blushes to redden more and for the others to laugh even harder.

TMNT LLII: *wheezing* Oh, my gosh! That was too much! I'm gonna remember that for the rest of my life!

April: *still blushing* Can I go home now?

TMNT LLII: Sure. *snaps* OK, OK, guys, it's time for the next dare. Only 2 dares and 1 question! (Sorry, , but I feel like they'd be weirded out if they saw fanfiction about themselves. Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! D;) Here's the dare!

 _Somebody! I DON'T CARE WHO! SING THE SOFT KITTY WARM KITTY LITTLE BALL OF FUR SONG TO TIGER CLAW!_

TMNT LLII: Raph, you said you were bored, right?

Raph: Aw, hell, no!

TMNT LLII: Oh, hell, yeah! *snaps, and a restrained TC appears*

Tiger Claw: *finally seeing TMNT* Fools! Why am I here again!

TMNT LLII: *pushes Raph forward* Raphie here wants to sing you a song.

TC: What?

Raph: *sighs, and starts singing* Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr.

TC: *raises eye-ridge* Do I want to know?

Leo, Mikey and Raph: No.

TC: I'd like to leave now.

TMNT LLII: Cool! See ya! *snaps* Next and last dare!

 _Leatherhead! GRAB DONNIE BY THE FACE AND SHAKE HIM LIKE A RAG-DOLL!_

TMNT LLII: You poor, poor soul. *snaps*

Leatherhead: Hello, my friends. May I please be informed why I am here?

TMNT LLII: You have to grab Donnie by the face and shake him like a rag-doll.

Leatherhead: I do not want to do such a thing to my friend. I will not.

Donnie sighs in relief.

TMNT LLII: Then I'll make you.

TMNT LLII snaps, and a wall appears in front of the other turtles, who have been separated from Donnie. She snaps again, and Leatherhead is in 'rage-mode', as Mikey likes to call it. Leatherhead spots Donnie and runs to him, and before the turtle can react or run away, Leatherhead is on him, grabbing his face and shaking him around. The others were laughing, until LH flings Donnie across the room. Leo and Raph go to check on Donnie while Mikey and TMNT LLII calm LH down; TMNT LLII snaps and he's normal.

Leatherhead: What had transpired, my friends?

TMNT LLII: OH, nothing. You should go now; bye. *snaps*

Leo: Well, we pretty much just tortured Donnie. Let's hurry this up so that we can treat him at the Lair.

TMNT LLII: Oh, is that what you're worried about? Here. *snaps, and Donnie is perfectly fine* Now, can we do this last question?

Leo: Yeah.

TMNT LLII: Cool!

 _Everyone! FAVORITE DISNEY MOVIE!_

TMNT LLII: Oh this oughta be good. Leo first.

Leo: Honestly, I like Mulan.

Mikey: The Little Mermaid!

Donnie: Beauty and the Beast.

Raph: Disney movies are stupid.

Leo: *whispers in TMNT LLII's ear* It's Frozen.

TMNT LLII: Well! That's the last one! Make sure to review/PM your dares and questions! I'm sorry this took so long! I had school, but today was my last day! Yay, me! Bye!


	4. Episode 3 - Final Episode

TMNT LLII: This is gonna be a woozy! Lots of dares here! Hope I get it done quickly enough! Dares still standing are that Raph can't get mad, and that Donnie has to go until the end of today without tech! So, let us go to the first user!

 _Faith_

TMNT LLII: She will forever be first! Let's see here...

 _Splinter, did your sons ever tell you about how they traveled to the house and saved you from your house fire?_

Leo: *chuckles nervously* Do we really have to bring him here for that? It's kind of a sensitive subject...

TMNT LLII: Of course we do! *snaps, and Splinter's spirit appears* Hello, honored Splinter. I have a question to ask you...

Splinter: You may ask it, child.

TMNT LLII: Did they tell you that they went to the past and saved you from your house fire?

Splinter: *sighs* No, they did not. I figured it out on my own.

TMNT LLII: How?

Splinter: They smelled like ashes, and they had a new fire in their eyes, one that many told me I had at Tang Shen's funeral.

Leo: *smiles nervously* See. Sensitive?

TMNT LLII: *rolls eyes* Bye, Sensei. *snaps* Now, let's see here. Next question.

 _Kirby, what did you feel when you heard about Splinter acting as a father figure to April?_

TMNT LLII: Oh! A new guy! Kirby! *snaps*

Kirby: *blinks and looks around, then sees TMNT* Hello, turtles. What am I doing here?

TMNT LLII: Mr. O'Neil? Can I ask you something about April?

Kirby : *blinks down at Shadow* Sure...

TMNT LLII: How'd you feel when you heard about Splinter being a father figure to April?

Kirby: I didn't really mind after I got to know him. He's a very kind man, and I know he'd be able to protect her if needed.

TMNT LLII: That's very true. Bye! *snaps* I feel rude just saying what I need to all these people and then saying 'bye' and transporting them away. But, I'm not complaining! I'm not a people person, like, at all! Next question!

 _April, what was going through your head when you threw Shredder off the roof?_

TMNT LLII: April! *snaps*

April: Hello.

TMNT LLII: What was going through your head when you thew Shredder off the roof?

April: Pure rage. He'd just killed my second father for the 3rd time! I think. I lost count. My powers, like, went rogue and chucked him off the roof, which I definitely would've done anyway.

TMNT LLII: Cool. I think the next question's for you... Next question!

 _April, why do you think Splinter didn't move out of the way when you said to look out?_

April: He probably just couldn't react in time. I wish he'd been able to, though. Maybe then things'd be different.

TMNT LLII: Bye! *snaps* Next question! I just received a lot more questions from Faith while I was doing this!

 _Leo, do you think that Splinter's rat age was catching up to him (Rats don't have a very long life-span)?_

Leo: Um, yes, actually. hen we were little, Donnie found out that rats die really young, and that he wouldn't have been able to reach our teen years, even. But, being the ninja master and mutant he is, Splinter proved him wrong. But I was always aware after that. I guess we'll never know.

TMNT LLII: Very good! Next question!

 _April, how did you feel when Splinter offered to train you?_

TMNT LLII: April again! *snaps* April, how did you feel when Splinter offered to train you?

April: I felt really honored, honestly. I'd never really gotten to know him all that well, and figured this would be a perfect opportunity.

TMNT LLII: Great! Bye! *snaps* Next question!

 _April, Casey, and Karai, you all had different relationships with Splinter; how are you handling his death?_

TMNT LLII: Comin' right up! *snaps*

Karai: *immediately turns away from April*

April: *rolls eyes and stays on other side of Casey from Karai*

TMNT LLII: I see you two didn't get the point of complimenting each other. Let's just get on with the question. You all had different relationships with Splinter, so how are you all taking his death? I think that Faith is asking this because we all know that Splinter is dead and, um, everyone takes dead relatives (sort of) a different way. (I'm sorry, Faith, but I didn't understand what you meant by me explaining this one)

Karai: I knew it was bound to happen. It's really taken a toll on me, but I'm starting to let it go. Not that I would ever forget him, though.

April: It was awful of Shredder to do that to Master Splinter. Splinter never really did anything to him!

Casey: Man, I've never been a fan of rats, but Splinter was cool-io. He always knew the answer to everything, and it was really sad to see him go.

TMNT LLII: Very well, guys. Bye. *snaps* Next question.

 _Alopex, why didn't you use your skills for good instead of evil? And you were friends at one point; why didn't you get over your differences?_

TMNT LLII: She's new! *snaps*

Alopex" *puts blade at TMNT LLII's throat* Who are you, girl?!

Leo: Hey, Alopex! Easy! She's our friend!

Alopex: Very well, Leonardo. Why am I here, child?

TMNT LLII: I just wanna ask you a question. Why didn't you and Tiger Claw use your skills for good instead of evil?

Alopex: Because we are freaks. No one would ever hire us in their right mind. The Underworld, though... And Tiger Claw is the one that started this entire rivalry. I will not make amends with him unless he apologizes first.

TMNT LLII: Oh, how sad. Bye. *snaps* Next question!

 _Miwa, why are you trying to rebuild the Foot Clan when you and the turtles are the only members left from the Hamato Clan?_

TMNT LLII: Karai! *snaps*

Karai: What.

TMNT LLII: Why are you trying to rebuild the Foot while you and the guys are the only ones in the Hamato Clan?

Karai: I grew up in the Foot. Even if my whole life was a lie, it's hard to just let go of that.

TMNT LLII: Stay here. I think there's a few more questions for you.

 _Why didn't you stay in the Lair when you went there with Shinigami?_

Karai: I didn't. I went to the pit and Leo sat with me and we stayed there until I had to go, and Splinter went to say goodbye.

TMNT LLII: OK, last one.

 _What made you give April back her tanto?_

Karai: I'm not a monster; I know that a tanto is the mos prized possession of a new kunoichi.

TMNT LLII: Cool. Bye! *snaps* Next question!

 _April, Casey, Turtles, what will you do if the group from 6 months ago returns? How would you explain that to Master Splinter?_

TMNT LLII: Let's bring them here! *snaps*

April and Casey look at each other, and Casey glares, remembering yesterday. April rolls her eyes.

TMNT LLII: What would you guys do if the other group came back? From 6 months ago? And how do you think you'd tell Splinter?

April: Oh, gosh. I'd run like hell from Sensei before he could ask me anything.

Casey, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie: Same.

Leo: *sighs* We'd let them stay until we could get them back to their own timeline, and I guess I'd have to be the one to explain it all to Sensei, because these scaredy-cats wouldn't even try. *glares at others*

TMNT LLII: Wise words, my friend. Now, April and Casey can go, *snaps*, and even though a dare's next, we're doing the questions first.

 _Raph, how do you think Master Splinter would have liked Mona Lisa?_

Raph: Oh, man, he would've loved her with a passion! She's an honorable warrior with a fire in her eyes that everyone says only I have.

TMNT LLII: Next question!

 _Donnie, April, Casey what would you say if you knew another version of April & Casey got married and had a grandson?_

Donnie: **_What_**!

TMNT LLII: Grandson... Oh, yeah! *snaps*

April walks over to Donnie while Casey slumps.

TMNT LLII: Guys, what would you say if you found out that another version of April and Casey had a grandson?

April: Um... What is he like?

Casey: That'd be sweet. *raises eyebrows at April, who leans into Donnie the smallest bit*

Donnie: **NEVER**.

TMNT LLII: That's what I thought. *snaps* Next question!

 _Slash, why were you jealous of Raph's brothers?_

TMNT LLII: Slash! *snaps*

Slash: Wasn't I already here to see Jones get a bowling ball where the sun don't shine?

TMNT LLII: Yes, yes, you did. But someone asked you a question.

Slash: Oh. What is it?

TMNT LLII: Why were you jealous of Raph's brothers?

Slash: Well, I wasn't exactly _jealous_ necessarily, but he seemed to pick them over me. It was the mutagen that twisted that into what I did.

TMNT LLII: Well, that's a relief. *snaps* Next question!

 _Leo tell everyone your REAL favorite Disney movie._

Leo: I seriously like Mulan because it shows that a girl can bring honor to her family!

TMNT LLII: Next!

 _Raph, you really don't like any Disney movies?_

TMNT LLII: *snaps behind back to make Raph tell the truth*

Raph: I like _Frozen_. What the-!

TMNT LLII: Ha, ha. Next question!

 _Raph, why do you get so defensive when people ask questions?_

Raph: Just, some of them are really personal!

TMNT LLII: *whispers* Keep makin' 'em as personal as ya want!

Raph: What?

TMNT LLII: Nothin'! Let's do the next question!

 _Everyone, why are those your favorite Disney movies?_

Leo: I already said mine.

Donnie: I like it because it shows that no matter how ugly you are, if you have a kind heart, you can still fine love.

Mikey: Ariel's just so amazing! She's the kind of person who's like 'nothing can stop me!'

Raph: *still forced to tell the truth* Elsa's like me; she's scared of hurting the ones she loves - mmph! Seriously, Shadow!

TMNT LLII: Not my fault you won't say anything! Dares!

 _TMNT LLII, I dare you to explain the question I gave to Leo about a different Leo and his Splinter_

Leo looks at TMNT LLII expectantly.

TMNT LLII: Oh, man... Um, there actually IS another dimension, and there was also a Shredder there. In their final battle with that Shredder, they all got hurt very badly. Leo felt the need to blame himself for that, and throughout the next few weeks or months, he got angrier and more aggressive, and at one point he was sparring with his Splinter, who was about 2 feet shorter than your Splinter was, and Splinter was pissing him off asking him a bunch of questions about why he was mad. Leo got so mad, he cut Splinter in the head with the katana he was sparring with, but he didn't mean to do it! He was seeing red!

Leo's eyes narrow, and TMNT LLII swears that he's trying to hide tears.

Raph: Well, that sounds like Leo, y'know, except the hurting Splinter part.

Leo rolls his eyes and sinks into his chair.

TMNT LLII: Anyways.. Next dare.

 _Shinigami, I dare you to say something nice to April & Mikey; no __sarcasm_

TMNT LLII: Shinigami and April! *snaps*

Shinigami: Hello, my friends.

April: Hey guys!

TMNT LLII: Shinigami, you have to say something nice about April and Mikey without sarcasm.

Shinigami: April... You are a very skilled fighter, and it was an honor to face you in combat. Michelangelo, you are the funniest being that I have ever met!

Mikey: *eyes practically turn into hearts* Aw, thanks!

April: Thanks, Shinigami.

TMNT LLII: Bye! *snaps* Next dare!

 _Raph, I dare you to sing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from Elton John to Mona Lisa in front of your bros, April, Casey, Shinigami, and Karai_

TMNT LLII: Oh, yeah!

Raph: *blushes madly* I don't want to.

TMNT LLII: Too bad! *snaps*

Mona Lisa: Raphael! *runs up to him and gives him a bone-crushing hug* How I have missed you! But, how did I get here?

Raph: *points to Shadow* She did it! I mean, not that I'm complaining, but... Mona Lisa, have you ever heard of The Lion King?

Mona Lisa: ...No.

Raph: Well, I have to sing a song from it to you... in front of these guys.

Mona: *blushes* Oh... Well, that it OK, I suppose. Hello, my friends, and their friends.

Leo: Oh! This is Karai and Shinigami!

Mona Lisa: Hello. Now, Raphael, you may do your little performance.

Raph: *sighs* There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best

There's a time for everyone, if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best

Mona Lisa: * **blushes** *

Others: *laughing asses off*

TMNT LLII: Oh, _man!_ That was hilarious! *wipes away tear*

Karai: Raph, I didn't know you could sing!

Leo bursts out laughing again, falling off his chair onto his shell.

Leo: Oh, man! Raphie, you gotta share more of this stuff with us!

TMNT LLII: Alright, alright. We've got to get to the next dare... Bu first... *snaps*

Raph grabs Mona Lisa and dip-kisses her passionately. This sets everyone off again as they all collapse on the floor in hysterics, although Leo is covering Mike'ys eyes when he spots Raph's tongue making its way into Mona's mouth. When this stops, Mona smiles as Raph chuckles, not having had the confidence to ever do that after he'd kissed the bug. Wait...

Raph: SHADOW!

TMNT LLII: *screams and runs away futilely*

Raph catches her and is ready to punch her for controlling him, but Leo breaks them up, putting his arms around Shadow.

Leo: Raph, you have to admit that you loved that.

Raph: Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you can make me do something that I don't have the right to do!

Mona Lisa approaches her lover.

Mona Lisa: Raphael, please do not be mad at her. I for one enjoyed it.

Raph: *sighs* Fine.

TMNT LLII: Great! Now, I'm gonna have to say bye to you guys! Bye! *snaps, and everyone but April disappears* Next dare!

 _Miwa and April I dare you to sing the 'For the First Time in Forever' reprise_

April: *moaning* No...

TMNT LLII: Oh, yes. *snaps* Man, my fingers are starting to hurt.

Karai: Wut.

TMNT LLII: Y'all are gonna be singin' a duet!

Karai: What!

TMNT LLII: Yep. It's the 'For the First Time in Forever' reprise.

Karai: Never heard of it. Too bad.

TMNT LLII: *smiles sadistically* Then I'll make you.

April: You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid

Please don't shut me out again,  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here

Karai: April,  
Please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

April: Yeah, but -

Karai: I know  
You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

April: Actually we're not

Karai: What do you mean you're not?

April: I get the feeling you don't know

Karai: What do I not know?

April: NYC's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow

Karai: What?

April: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere

Karai: Everywhere?

April: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it

Karai: No, I can't, I - I don't know how!

April: Sure you can! I know you can!  
'Cause for the first time in forever,

Karai: Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!

April:You don't have to be afraid

Karai: No escape from the storm inside of me!

April: We can work this out together

Karai: I can't control the curse!

April: We'll reverse the storm you've made

Karai: Ohhhh, April, please, you'll only make it worse!

April: Don't panic

Karai: There's so much fear!

April: We'll make the sun shine bright

Karai: You're not safe here!

April: We can face this thing together

Karai: Oh!

April:We can change this winter weather

Karai: AHHHHH...

April: And everything will be alright...

Karai: I CAN'T!

Leo and Donnie are the first to collapse onto each other in laughter (their chairs are next to each other), and Shadow, Mikey, and Raph are right behind them as Karai face-palms and April hides her head in her hands.

Leo: OK, OK, that was way too much! *snickers* Karai, I didn't know that YOU could sing!

Karai: *blushes*

TMNT LLII: Alright. Let's do the next dare. *snaps, and Karai disappears*

 _Leo, I dare you to sing 'In Summer'_

Leo: I don't sing.

TMNT LLII: Too bad! *snaps*

Leo: Bee's they buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz

And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.

I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer.

Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah woo

The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together it just makes sense!

*tap dancing against will* Rrr raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
But put me in summer and I'll be a - happy snowman!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.

Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer

Raph: *playing* I'm gonna tell him

TMNT LLII: Don't you dare!

Leo: IN SUMMMMMMEEEEERRRRRRRR!

Mikey and Donnie have collapsed on the ground in hysterics. Raph and TMNT LLII are leaning on each other for support. Leo is crossing his arms with a blushing pout.

Leo: Shadow, that wasn't funny!

TMNT LLII: Oh, hell yeah it was! Alright, let's go to the next dare.

 _Raph, I dare you to watch the first two Lion King movies and tell me what you think_

Raph: I HAVE seen them, I just don't like them, like, at all! And she is still making me tell the truth, so...

TMNT LLII: Alright, these ones just came in, and I'm too lazy to sort them out into the questions section.

 _Bishop, do you think that the Kraang will ever go back to normal?_

TMNT LLII: Bishop *snaps*

Bishop: Hello, Turtles. Why am I here?

TMNT LLII: Do you think the Kraang will ever go back to normal Utroms?

Bishop: As much as I would like to, no one has been able to reverse the effects of the Kraang's brainwashing. I believe that hope is lost.

TMNT LLII: Hello, darkness, my old friend... Next question!

 _Also, as the EPF are aware of the turtles, do you think things will be more dangerous for them?_

Bishop: No. I will keep them away from the Turtles.

Leo: Thanks, Bishop. *bows*

TMNT LLII: Bye, Bishop! *snaps*

 _April, How did you feel when you found out your were a half alien half human mutant?_

TMNT LLII: April! *snaps*

April: Hi.

TMNT LLII: How did you feel when you found out that you were a half alien half human mutant?

April: I was a little shocked at first, but then I just got used to the fact. *shrugs*

TMNT LLII" Bye! *snaps*

 _Shinigami, how come you didn't tell Karai about what happened to Splinter?_

TMNT LLII: Shini! *snaps*

Shinigami: Hello, my friends.

TMNT LLII: Why didn't you tell Karai about what happened to Splinter?

Shinigami: I found out after she did. I was in the hospital with her. I hadn't any idea until she told me that Leonardo had told her he was dead.

TMNT LLII: OK. Bye! *snaps* There! Those are Faith's questions and dares! Time for the next ones! I'm gonna just assume that all three reviews under the name Guest are the same, so, yeah. *watch beeps, and she hides it from TMNT*

It says, as a dare from Guest, _'TMNT LLII, I dare you to make Raph overprotective of Donnie, but no magic. P.S., this is between you and me.'_ Shadow hums to herself so the others, who are talking about their dares and questions, can't hear her, thinking about how she can pull this off. She then snaps and strides inconspicuously near Raph's chair, which is on the end. She then drops a note on the armrest so only he could see it, and then snapped to make sure Raph didn't remember she'd been there as he read the note.

 _'Donatello will be mine. You are the only one with the power to stop it. And do not tell your brothers of this predicament, or they will also be targeted,'_ the note said. Shadow smiles and sits down in her seat as the first question from Guest pops up on the screen.

 _What are your favorite things about each other?_

Leo: I like that they have free spirits, and they don't let me cage them when I forget that I'm going too hard.

Raph: I like that they can take my anger out on them and they can defend themselves or distract me.

Donnie: I like that, even though they can't understand a word I say, they still listen to my science rants.

Mikey: They don't get super duper mad if I pull a prank on them! Even if I do get some bruises sometimes.

TMNT LLII: Next question!

 _Has Donnie ever been badly hurt or sick?_

Leo: He got really sick when we were kids, and he was bedridden for about weeks. It was pneumonia, I'm pretty sure. He's never really been hurt any worse than any of us.

TMNT LLII: Cool. Next question!

 _Has Donnie ever overworked himself?_

Raph: Many, many, MANY times. We've had to pull him out of his lab tons of times when we realize that he hasn't eaten or slept in a good few days.

Donnie: *huffs*

TMNT LLII, hatching the next part of her plan, gets up to 'adjust the TV brightness', while deliberately walking past Raphael's chair, dropping another note that she knows he won't find for a few minutes, and by then, she'd be back in her seat with the next question up. The note says _'You are the only one able to protect him. He will not have a chance of survival if you are not always by his side. I will strike at any point in time.'_

TMNT LLII: Let's just do the next question.

 _What are your worst fears?_

Leo: Failure.

Raph: Loss.

Donnie: Being called a freak.

Mikey: Squirrelanoids!

TMNT LLII: Of course, Mikey. Next question!

 _What are your least favorite food items?_

All but Mikey: Mushrooms.

Mikey: ONIONS!

TMNT LLII: Well, I don't like either of those things, either, so... Um, let's go to the next question.

 _What are your favorite things about Donnie?_

Leo: He's caring and smart.

Raph: He isn't de- I mean, he always has the time to be with his brothers.

Mikey: He doesn't kill me when I accidentally break something!

Leo is now looking at Raph with a weird expression, but lets it go. Raph sighs in relief as he leans towards Donnie's chair a little bit without anyone but Shadow noticing.

TMNT LLII: Next question!

 _Donnie, in Karai's traps, how many times were you electrocuted?_

Donnie: I'm not exactly sure; I lost count after 20...

TMNT LLII: Yowch. Next question!

 _Mikey, who is your fav YouTuber?_

Mikey: ERB, definitely!

TMNT LLII: I love them, too! I just can't really listen to them because my parents don't like them that much. Anyways...

 _What are your worst and most painful moments?_

Leo: The Invasion.

Raph: Karai's traps.

Donnie: Same.

Mikey: The Neutrinos in my brain!

TMNT LLII: You know the drill. Last one!

 _Donnie, have any of your bros insulted you badly?_

Donnie: Not really. I mean, not THAT bad. Worst would probably be brain-dead.

TMNT LLII: Man, even I've been called worse by my sisters! Time for the dares! Sorry if I skip any, but there are a lot to cover in this review, and I'm probably gonna lose my place and I don't like starting over, so... Also, I don't understand or can't necessarily do some of the dares so. Yeah.

 _I dare Raph to sing a lullaby_

Raph: I don't like singing...

TMNT LLII: Too bad! *snaps*

Raph: I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Donnie and Shadow are laughing their asses off, and Mikey is remembering silently how Raph sang that to him as a child, and Leo is remembering how he'd sang that to Raph when they were really little, barely having learned to talk yet, let alone sing.

Donnie: Oh-ho, man! That was priceless!

TMNT LLII: No kidding! *starts to calm down* OK, OK... Let's see here...

 _I dare all of the TMNT to watch Boko no Pico._

Leo: Hell no! *covers Mikey's eyes* We watched it on Donnie's laptop when we were 14 and Donnie and Mikey had nightmares for a week! Raph, here, couldn't get enough of it, though, so...

Raph: *rolls eyes and sits down, keeping a small eye on Donnie*

TMNT LLII: ...Fine. But only because you'e already seen it. Next!

 _I dare all of the older turtles to eat Mikey's homemade pizza!_

Mikey: YES!

Others: NO!

TMNT LLII: Here's an oven and ingredients, Mikey. *snaps, and dough, pepperoni, cheese, hot sauce, and an oven*

Mikey: *scoffs* That's nothin'. Let me go outside and give me your trashcan.

TMNT LLII: OK. *snaps, and overflowing trashcan appears and the door that none of the Turtles noticed opens*

Mikey: Yay!

20 minutes later, an oven dings, as Shadow sped up the baking process a bit, and Mikey brings out a pizza with old cans, worms, rollie-pollies, hot sauce, a dead rat, which no one knows how he found, a bunch of cut up milk carton pieces, and an eyeball that Shadow had conjured up for him, much to the other turtles' disappointment.

Mikey: Bon appétit!

Leo, Raph, and Donnie stick out their tongues, but each took a slice and took it to their faces. Leo is the first to gather up the courage to just smell it. He gags, and Shadow snaps and three garbage pans appear. Mikey crosses his arms with a pout as each of his brothers took a small bite from the pizza he'd made. They all covered their mouths and dropped their pizza, and ran to the garbage cans. Donnie didn't make it and puked on the floor, much to Shadow's disgust. Leo and Raph pick up their trashcans and spew right into them, and Shadow makes some air freshener and sprays it everywhere she can with out being near the older turtle boys. She also snaps the puke off the floor and puts the pizza on a table in front of Mikey's chair. Mikey gasps in delight and finishes his pizza in 10 seconds, and everyone gags in disgust.

TMNT LLII: Well, that was by far the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed.

Leo: *wipes mouth and shudders* Mikey, you are disgusting on levels I will never understand.

Mikey: *rolls eyes and belches*

TMNT LLII: *next to Mikey* Seriously! That's nasty, man!

Mikey: *shrugs* Let's do the next dare!

 _I dare Donnie and April to make out. (hehe)_

Donnie: *blushes*

TMNT LLII: April! *snaps* And a make-out car outside, obviously! *snaps*

April: Wait, make-out car? *spots Donnie blushing* You've got to be kidding me.

TMNT LLII: Yep! *snaps, and April and Donnie disappear into the car outside*

Raph: *sputtering and trying to make up an excuse to watch Donnie* Wait, how do we know that they do it! They could just be talking about what idiots we are for thinking that they're doing the dare!

TMNT LLII: *chuckles under breath in triumph* There's a camera in the car, obviously. *snaps, and footage appears on screen* (Yes, I know that it doesn't match the rest of the story, but I'm too lazy to fix the way the text is)

 _"Donnie, I don't know what to do here," April said as she shifted uncomfortably._

 _"Like I do. This was a dare," Donnie bit back from where he was blushing on the other side of the car._

 _"Well, we have to do the dare, right?" April asked with a sly smile, scooting closer to the genius. Donnie blushed madly before April wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. Donnie had no breath in his lungs, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms right around her and sank into her kiss, even though deep inside he was ashamed that she'd had to be the one to start it._

 _He took a breath, but she pulled him right back in, and they stayed there for a few minutes._

TMNT LLII: That's enough. Leo, you can uncover Mikey's eyes now. *snaps*

April and Donnie gasp as they find themselves separated and out of the car, the door closed. They blushed and looked away from each other.

TMNT LLII: Bye, April! *snaps* OK, I've already lost my place, so I'll just do the next dare.

 _I dare Raph to hug Donnie_

Raph immediately wraps his arms around Donnie from the side, blush tinting his cheeks along with Donnie's.

TMNT LLII: ...Alrighty then.

 _I dare Shred-head to wear hot pink lipstick and sing the "I'm a Barbie girl" song_

TMNT LLII: Ay, ay, ay! I'll restrain him and he can come here and do it! *snaps*

Shredder: LET ME GO IMMEDIATELY!

Raph subconsciously gets in front of Donnie, who raises an eye-ridge.

TMNT LLII: Nope. You've been dared again, Metal-Mouth!

Shredder: I refuse to do anything you say!

TMNT LLII: Ah, but you don't have a choice. And besides, you can't move anything but your mouth. Now, where's that lipstick... Oh! *snaps* There it is. Now, let's see here... *humming*

Shredder: Get away from me, girl!

TMNT LLII: Name's Shadow. Now quiet before I seal your mouth, too! *finishes with lipstick and stands back* Well, I've never done make-up, and this sucks. But it'll be fine. Now, the singing.

Shredder: WHA-!?

Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you want to go for a ride?  
Sure Ken  
Jump in  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation\  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky  
You can touch  
you can play  
if you say "I'm always yours"  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch  
you can play  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
You can touch  
you can play,  
If you say "I'm always yours"  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we are just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken

All others are laughing their heads off, and Leo wipes a tear from his eye.

Leo: The question is, how did he do both voices?

TMNT LLII: Who knows? Maybe he's a singer in disguise!

Shredder: *turns red in anger* LET ME GO!

TMNT LLII: How about you leave? *snaps*

 _I dare Raph to say his favorite things about his bros._

Raph: Leo's a very brave and focused warrior; Mikey's always got smile on, even if he's sad; Donnie can get us out of everything.

 _I dare Mikey to sing Shape of You_

TMNT LLII: I hate this song! *covers ears while Mikey starts singing*

Mikey: The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go (mmmm)  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow (mmmm)  
And you come over and start up a conversation with just me  
Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance  
And now I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date (mmmm)  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate (mmmm)  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay (mmmm)  
And leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play  
And I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

TMNT LLII: *uncovers ears* Is it over?

Raph: *rolls eyes* Yes.

TMNT LLII: OK.

 _I dare Mona Lisa to call Raph in lovey-dovey names_

TMNT LLII: Mona! *snaps*

Mona Lisa: Hello, my friends- mmph! Mmmm... *returns kiss passionately*

TMNT LLII: ...Can we do the dare and then you guys an get a room or something?

Mona Lisa: *breaks kiss with a blush* Of course. What is Raphael to do this time?

TMNT LLII: Um, you'll be the one doing it this time, actually.

Mona Lisa: Hmm. What am I to be doing?

Mikey: You have to call Raph in lovey-dovey names!

Mona Lisa: Um?

TMNT LLII: You have to call him gush names, like honey sugar bear, stuff like that, Mona.

Mona Lisa: O...K... Raphael, my baby puff, my bebits, my bre bre...

TMNT LLII: *snapping to help her some up with names*

Leo: *notices and smiles, shaking head but not saying anything*

Mona Lisa: My cuddle cooze, my sugar honey bear. I am humilated, miss...

TMNT LLII: Shadow. Call me shadow.

Mona Lisa: Shadow. I do not need to call Raphael these 'lovey-dovey' names to let him know that I love him.

TMNT LLII: OK. It was just a dare. Now, I will give you guys 5 minutes by yourselves. *snaps*

Raph: Wait-!

TMNT LLII: OK, they're gone! While we're waiting do Raph can do his next dare, who wants a snack?

Mikey: Pizza!

Leo and Donnie: Hell no.

Leo: I'll take some sushi.

Donnie: Can I have coffee?

TMNT LLII: *snaps*

All: Thanks!

As the others eat, Shadow smiles to herself as she thinks about how Raphael is reacting to not being by Donnie's side at all times.

5 minutes pass, and Shadow snaps, and the two lovers reappear, both with bite marks on their necks. Mikey looks ready to ask something, but Leo covers his little brother's whole face with his arms.

Leo: Just... why?

Raph: *glancing at Donnie in relief every other second* It's a natural aprt of life.

Leo: 5 minutes was all she gave you...!

TMNT LLII: OK, Mona Lisa, time for you to get cleaned up. Bye! *snaps*

 _I dare Raph to rip a punching bag_

TMNT LLII snaps, and a punching bag appears in front of Raph, who cracks his knuckles with a smile. He grabs each side of the bag, and with relative ease rips it in half, and then continues to rip it to shreds. Shadow rolls her eyes and makes the bag disappear and put a note inside Raph's mask when he got back to his chair. Raph notices the note after he's sat down and hides it from the others.

The note says, _'If you can protect your brother for the rest of the day, I will not try to attack him. You are lucky I did not strike when you were with your mate.'_ Raph gulps and hides the note, scooting his chair closer to Donnie's.

TMNT LLII: Next dare!

 _I dare Donnie to tell his brothers a secret. (I'M SORRY FOR SKIPPING THE BREAK-DANCING ONE BUT I DON'T KNOW ANY BREAK-DANCING MOVES OR SONGS! D':)_

Donnie: Dammit. Um... I pick through active junkyards and have only been even near being caught once.

Leo: *notes this*

 _I dare Leo and Donnie to confess to their crushes_

Leo and Donnie: *blush*

TMNT LLII: Yeah! *snaps*

April and Karai turn away from each other with crossed arms. Shadow sighs exasperatedly and snaps, and their hate for each other dissipates immediately.

TMNT LLII: That should last for a little while. Now, girls, Leo and Donnie want to tell you something.

Donnie: April, I... uh... *goes up and whispers in her ear* I have a crush on you and I know that you know that but it was a dare and just go with it and don't make a big deal of it.

April: O...K.

Leo uses the same strategy.

Leo: *whispering in Karai's ear* I have a crush on you and you know that so just act surprised for the guys so I can almost live t down, please?

Karai:*smirks and kisses Leo on the cheek* Of course, Goody Three-Toes.

Raph and Mikey: Ooooohh!

Leo: *rolls eyes and goes back to seat, sitting next to Donnie*

TMNT LLII: Bye, guys! *snaps* Just a few more from Guest.

 _I dare Mikey to Tickle Torture Casey_

Mikey: Aw, yea, boi!

TMNT LLII: *snaps*

Casey: Aw, man!

Mikey immediately runs up to the unsuspecting Casey and starts tickling him uncontrollably, causing Casey to immediately start laughing uncontrollably. Donnie doesn't mention that tickling can actually kill a person, instead just enjoying the show.

Casey: Mi - AHAHAHAHAHA - Mikey what are - AHAHAHAHAHAHA - you doing?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mikey: Tickle Torturing you!

Leo: But tickling can kill someone...

Mikey: *immediately stops* Shadow, why didn't you tell me?!

Casey: *still laughing a bit* 'Cuz hehe she didn't hehe want to... hehe...

TMNT LLII: *shrugs and snaps*

 _I dare Raph to let Shadow put make-up on you._

Raph: But... B-B-But she's never even put make-up on anyone?!

TMNT LLII: *snaps, and make-up kit appears* Just sit still.

Raph: No!

TMNT LLII: *sighs and snaps, and Raph's body goes rigid* There. Now, let's start.

Leo, Mikey and Donnie all get behind Shadow to watch their brother's humility.

10 minutes later, Shadow gives Raph a mirror and lets him move. Raph hesitantly takes it and looks at himself and gasps, then growls angrily at Shadow. She, having taken off his mask, tried to put eye-liner on him, only for it to somehow be smudged all over his forehead. The lipstick she'd tried to apply was hardly even on his lips, and his face was nearly white from all the powder she'd put on him, some of which she'd spilled... Shadow shrieks and runs away from the hotheaded turtle, who pursuits her and catches her quite easily. She struggles in his grip, but he holds tight. Leo runs over, stifling his own laughter, and dislodges the two. Shadow immediately gets behind him and wraps her arms around him. Leo blushes madly at the touch as he grabs Raph's face and keeps him away from Shadow. Raph sees the blush and smiles wickedly.

Raph: Somebody's got a crush...

Leo: *blushes harder* Wh-What?

Donnie and Mikey burst into hysterics as Leo immediately forgets Karai and the blush starts to spread to his neck and somehow his arms. Shadow runs away again, and Leo tackles Raph to keep him from pursuing her again.

Leo: Shadow! The next dare!

 _I dare Raph to use swear words on Shredder._

Raph: *immediately forgets anger* Hell yeah!

TMNT LLII: *snaps and thinking* _Warning to young viewers: major language ahead! Don't like, don't read; just skip ahead until you see Shredder disappears!_

Shredder appears, restrained, in the middle of the room, and Raph subconsciously stands in front of Donnie, who, being taller than Raph, doesn't necessarily care.

TMNT LLII: Raph.

Raph: *smiles and walks a foot in front of Shredder* You are a dishonorable bitch-fucker and you have no right to even crawl on this fucking earth! You're a dick to everyone you know or don't even fucking know! Kiss my ass, you motherfucker!

Leo: *uncovers Mikey's ears* Well, that was, um, colorful.

TMNT LLII: *standing in shock*

Donnie: Raph, you broke her.

TMNT LLII: *snaps out of it* Bye Shredder! *snaps, and Shredder disappears* Alright, let's see the next reviewer!

 _Arachnide_

TMNT LLII: Yeah! First question!

 _Mikey, what's the worst thing that's happened to you because of the enemy that you kept secret? Tell your brothers, please._

Mikey: Um, I got raped while they were captured, but I already told them that...

TMNT LLII: O...K...

 _Mikey, if necessary, will you sacrifice yourself to your enemy to save your brothers?_

Mikey: Ye-

Older Turtles: NO!

Mikey: YES! NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!

 _Mikey, why are you always so happy? Why do you never show serious feelings of sadness in front of your brothers? I am sure some battles have made you very upset when they were over, maybe even made you cry, alone, in your room at nights after some particularly bad nightmare_

Mikey: I'm just always happy, I guess. I don't really get seriously sad, if I am, I just sleep with one of my bros. I do sometimes cry by myself, but it's too loud and my brothers always hear me.

 _Mikey, if you could save your brothers or Master Splinter, who would you save? Keep in mind that the one(s) you don't save will die._

Mikey: Oh, man... Um.

Leo: He'll save Master Splinter!

Mikey: But you guys...

Leo: NEXT QUESTION!

Mikey: *whispers* I'd save my brothers...

 _Mikey, Raph, Leo and Donnie, are you good at any other type of weapons? Or is it just the ones you carry?_

Leo: I can use most weapons, but I really don't like the staff, because there's only one of them that you use. If I had to, I'd use Jo staffs.

Mikey: I only like my nunchucks!

Raph: Sais only.

Donnie: I can use the Jo staffs, as I've had to do a few lessons with them because my staff always breaks.

 _Have you guys been beaten to near death, excluding Leo's three-month coma?_

Leo: Not that I know of.

Raph: Um, actually, when Leo was in a different coma a year before that, Mikey went out and got himself nearly killed by the Foot.

Leo: WHAT!

Raph: Next question!

 _Guys, how old are you? You can't be 15 still, but we never get to see you celebrate your birthday!_

Leo: At this point, we're probably 17 or 18. I lost track with the whole going back in time thing. But somewhere in that area. We never celebrate because we're usually just out and the best thing we do is a pizza with candles and a small gift each.

 _Mikey, what is your biggest fear?. Not concerning your family or friends but you, only you. What are you afraid of happening to you the most? Please before you answer let your brothers to try and guess and then if you want discuss the topic._

Mikey: I really don't want to discuss this. But, my worst fear in that context is definitely to get raped again. It was bad enough the first time.

Leo: *bites lip*

TMNT LLII: Alright! Those are all of Arachnide's questions! Next!

monstergirlrs (I know I forgot the dot but fanfiction thinks of it as a link and deletes it and I figured that out the hard way)

TMNT LLII: Alright! Let's do the first dare!

 _Donnie! BEAT CASEY SENSELESS!_

Raph: WHAT!

Donnie: YEAH!

TMNT LLII: Yes... *snaps*

Casey: I don't like this place!

Donnie takes out his staff and immediately hits Casey in the stomach.

TMNT LLII: Hit him as hard as you want, I can heal him if it's really bad.

Casey: WHAT!

Donnie starts beating Casey on every inch of his body, and Casey is unconscious before long. But this doesn't stop Donnie. He repeatedly hits him, occasionally getting his crotch, causing the others to groan. Leo finally stops Donnie's rampage and shadow heals Casey.

TMNT LLII: Alright, next!

 _CASEY! WATCH RATATOUILLE AND WHENEVER YOU FREAK OUT DONNIE GETS TO HIT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN!_

Casey: Oh, c'mon!

1 hour and 55 minutes later, Donnie smiles triumphantly at all the bruises on Casey's head as he spins the frying pan in his hand.

Donnie: Well, that wasn't all bad, right, Casey? You only freaked out 24 times.

Casey: *whine/growls and rubs head* Whatever, Dorkatello!

 _Casey! What were you thinking the first time the sewers were flooded with rats?_

Casey: I was like 'what dafaq?! There's too many fo' me here!'

TMNT LLII: Bye! *snaps*

 _LEO! Do you write Space Heroes fanfiction?_

Leo: N-No... Totally not...

Mikey: *whispers to Shadow* He has since he was 8.

 _TMNT LLII! Have you seen the new episode? I had a fangirl attack within the first five minutes! I was like Moana yelling at the ocean "Um...WHAT!" when Raph was watching Space Heroes without Leo. AND ENJOYING IT! And then I fell on the floor when Karai admitted that she likes Leo. But what really got me was the drum solo! That. Was. EPIC! light-bulb! Raph! Join the marching band's drum line! It'd be nice to have someone on the drum line who isn't an annoying prick *cough* Ronny *cough*_

TMNT LLII: *makes sure turtles don't hear her or remember what they just saw* OMG, yes! I loved it! When Raph was watching Space Heroes my immediate first thought was 'haha he does like the show!' And he was like 'I miss Mona Lisa' and then Karai admitted that she liked Leo and I was jumping on the couch like 'Hell yeah!' and I made sure to say that silently because my sisters would've busted me for swearing but I still said it in my head and then when Dregg captured Leo I was like 'Leo my baby!' and then Mikey had powers and he almost died and then Mona's staying on Earth and I won't believe it until I see her in the next episode and I didn't know that Raph still played the drums and I was like 'Whoa I forgot about dem things!' and then I found out the next episode wasn't for over a month and I started crying in a hole. :( *gasps*

(That has to have been the longest paragraph that has been in this story...)

TMNT LLII: *uncovers TMNT's ears* Alright, last reviewer!

 _DragonGirlLovesTMNT_

TMNT LLII: YEAH! This person only has two things!

 _Bacon and bonehead, were you two friends before you got mutated?_

TMNT LLII: Skype! *dials number*

Bebop: What is it, bitch! Yo, G, get in here!

TMNT LLII: Were you guys friends before you mutated?

Rocksteady: The no's. He jus' werked fer me and we was trapped togthers in da Invasion!

TMNT LLII: Bye! *ends call* I'm starting to hate that pig.

 _Mikey! I came up with a better name for Fishface! SEÑOR SUSHI!_

Mikey: Aww. I've been beaten at making up names...

TMNT LLII: That is the last one! This was long! Longest thing I've ever done! Over 9,000 words! And I'm sorry to say, this is the last chapter of this story. It's very time-consuming and it's very hard to come up with this stuff. So, please, do not give me any more dares or questions. Please don't think that I'm being rude, please don't hate me, because this is better for everyone. I have more time for my other stores and I'm gonna start a new one that I promised in my Sneefee One-Shots, about Leo being captured by the Foot! And updates will be more frequent! So please, don't be mad about this development; even if this story was very short! Again, my apologies, but, um, bye!

TMNT LLII


End file.
